The Hearth of a Draconequus
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A Hearth's Warming Eve Special! A parody to It's a Wonderful Life and A Christmas Carol. When Discord shows a hatred towards Hearth's Warming Eve, the girls want to figure out why and ask Luna to visit his dreams to help him. In the meantime a pony with kindness could use some help as well as she becomes very ill.
1. Chapter 1

The Hearth of a Draconequus

The train stopped at the Canterlot station as freshly new, crisp snow fell from the sky. Since their performance in the pageant of the founding Equestria was the best one Canterlot had seen and the events of the last few months had come to pass, there was cause for celebration. The six famous friends with their equally-famous dragon got off and ponies crowded around them, asking for autographs.

"I could get used to this." said Rainbow Dash.

"Indeed, how truly wonderful it is to be recognized other than for designing important fashions." agreed Rarity as she finished signing with her magic.

"Or for being a princess." pointed out Twilight.

As more ponies tried to get autographs, the guards came over to help escort them out and led the way for the saviors of Equestria.

"Everything is so beautiful!" said Twilight, "Even more beautiful than the last Hearth's Warming Eve we were here."

"I reckon you're right." said Applejack.

The others agreed, but one pegasus seemed out of it. Pinkie looked back to see the upside-down smile on her face.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for Hearth's Warming?"

"Oh, I am… it's just…" she turned her head away.

"Darling, are you worried about performing again? Because remember what we told you: it'll be just like the first time, so you have no reason to fret."

"Oh, no. It's not that…"

"Then what?" RD questioned.

She gave a sigh, "I wanted Discord to come see me- us! I mean, to see us perform in the pageant and to spend Hearth's Warming Eve while we here. I wrote him the invitation, but… he hasn't responded… I worry that he didn't get it in time. With all this snow, it is possible…"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll make some grand entrance." gestured Twilight, "He always does, you know that."

"I hope you're right… I hate for him to miss out on anything. I want him to spend time with his new friends, now that he finally has them."

"Is that your present to him?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, no. I have my own present to give him, but if he doesn't show up soon…"

"Oh, darling, don't worry. From what you had told us about your get-togethers with Discord, he will not want to miss out."

"I really hope you're right."

They kept walking down the street and enjoying the sights. Every light on a tree or wreath was shining bright in the snow. They saw the giant candy canes and gingerbread houses in the windows. Then, they came across a skating rink where young unicorns were skating around and having fun. Pinkie, of course, already wearing skates, joined them and did fancy skating moves.

This reminded Fluttershy of when Discord was skating around the frozen Sweet Apple Acres. He offered her skates so she would prove that she would keep her word of not using her element against him. That backfired when he was gloating over his victory and she, in fury, threw the skates away. He finally understood that he needed friends and how he needed her… She sighed, wishing they could finally have the chance to skate together.

"Hey, Flutters!" Dash flew in her face, "Do you want to build a snow-pony with me?"

"Sure!" she smiled, silently thanking for the distraction.

As the pegasi started building a snow-pony, the other Mane Six members had their own winter fun. Rarity and Applejack were throwing snowballs at each other and Twilight and Spike were making an igloo. Pinkie was still skating around.

"You're going to get it, Applejack!" Rarity threw a ball with her magic.

"Like rattlesnakes you are!" AJ retorted, having a chunk of snow in her hoof.

Rainbow and Fluttershy were almost done with their snow-pony. Once Fluttershy put the coal eyes and buttons on and a carrot for the nose, she got a top hat to put on the head. Once she did, the snow-pony came to life!

"Happy birthday!" the snow-pony said.

"Eekk!" Fluttershy screamed and jumped.

Rainbow shouted, "What the-?!" But then she looked at the eyes more carefully, "Discord!"

Discord popped out and gave out a laugh, "Oh, you should have seen your faces! Priceless! But seriously, in a world full of magic, you've never had a talking snow-pony?"

"Because it's not possible!" Twilight came over with the others.

"Oh, well, it was still a good laugh. Now who said you could start the fun without me?"

"I… Oh, Discord, I didn't think you'd make it…" said Fluttershy.

He gave a chuckle, "Truth be told, I was thinking of not showing up at all."

The entire group had their mouths gaped open.

"Not… not showing?" the pony representing kindness softly said, "Oh, no… I did something wrong, didn't I?! Oh, I'm so sorry! Had I…" she started rambling of how terrible she must be to him.

"Fluttershy…" Discord tried to get a word in edge-wise, but she continued babbling.

"…And I do have tight living quarters. Of course you need room!"

"Fluttershy…" he still tried to get through to her.

"…And I haven't been able to write often, so I must be a bad friend-"

"Fluttershy!" he wrapped his body around her, "It has nothing to do with you! You have done nothing wrong…" he placed his hands on her shoulders to make her feel relaxed and to calm her down, "Far from it…"

"Then why not bothering to show up?! Uh?!" RD eyeballed him.

"I would like to know this myself." the alicorn stated.

"Would you all relax? I didn't want to come because I don't celebrate this holiday so much, okay? Let's leave at that!"

"But who doesn't want to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve?!" Pinkie moved from one pony to another, "It's, like, the best winter holiday that Equestria has! It has candy canes and gingerbread, and gingerbread houses, even! And let's not forget the tree, the lights, the wreath, and… mistletoe!" She held mistletoe between Spike and Applejack.

Both blushed at this and immediately moved away from Pinkie and the mistletoe.

"Look, the only reason I am here is at Fluttershy's expense. I knew I couldn't let her down by not making an appearance, but I'm not staying long. I'll stay until the pageant starts…" he had his dearest friend face him, "But that's it. I'm sorry…"

"But… why?" she looked on with pleading teal eyes.

Discord knew he couldn't think straight with those eyes looking straight into his soul like that, but merely stated, "I'm afraid I'm quite busy as it is. Things to do and places to go that need my chaotic powers. As much as I want to see you on stage and facing your stage fright, I couldn't be prouder."

"Oh… thank you, and… I understand…" But she had a bit of disappointment in her voice. The whole reason she agreed to reprise her role as Private Pansy was so Discord could see her on stage not being afraid, but she had to redefine her objectives and would still do it for him, even if he wasn't there to see it.

"But in the meantime, I believe you were having fun in the snow, which I'd be more than happy to stick around!" Her face lightened up and looked at the rink. He caught on and said, "You know… we never did get to skate together…" With a snap, the same ice skates appeared at her hooves and he wore the same outfit he had on that day. Not only were Fluttershy and he wearing skates, but the rest of their friends were, too. "Shall we?" he offered his claw.

She giggled, "Let's…"

They skated onto the ice. Fluttershy wobbled a little, but Discord had his tail holding on to her. The others had joined them with Pinkie doing circles around them. Rainbow was flapping her wings while having her skates touch the ice. Rarity skated gracefully while AJ kept losing her balance, along with Twilight and Spike, falling on their bottoms and fronts.

Fluttershy loved how Discord stuck by her side and how he did look quite good in that outfit of his… She blushed at that fact, but Discord took notice.

"Are you cold, my dear? You seem red in the cheeks." Even though he knew a blush when he saw one.

"What?! Oh, I mean, yes, it is chilly."

"Allow me." With another snap, a scarf of green and pink was tied around her neck.

"Oh, Discord… How lovely…"

"It's yours to keep."

"Thank you, I'll treasure it always."

They moved in sync as Discord had held on to her front hooves while her back hooves slid on ice. She loved how she got to put her head back to his chest. _So warm and fuzzy… _she thought.

Discord, in turn, could feel her soft mane against him. How he loved the feel and he could smell the sweet fragrance, _Ah… just like the flowers she grows in her garden… _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Discord!" Pinkie kept making circles while saying, "Wanna have a toboggan race?!"

"Why, Pinkie Pie, I thought you would never ask!"

"Hey!" Rainbow flapped above them, "I'll want in on the action!"

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Discord gestured, "Who else wants in on our little competition?"

"Shoot, I never could back down from a challenge!" said Applejack.

"Me, too!" Spike waved his claw.

"Any other takers?" Discord asked the remaining three members, "What about you, Fluttershy or Princess Twilight?"

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch, but I will be rooting for all of you." said Fluttershy, but secretly hoped that Discord would win.

Rarity motioned, "Yes, I'm afraid Fluttershy and I aren't very good with sleds, but I will act as judge to make sure you're all playing fair."

"That goes for me, too." said Twilight.

"Let the race begin!" he snapped his fingers and they were teleported to a snowy hillside near the castle. He was on top with the rest of his competitors, each having their own sled. He himself had a red one with the golden plaque saying, 'Rosebud'. The remaining three mares were on the bottom of the hill.

"Wait a minute!" pointed RD, "We need to set some rules! Discord can't use his magic!"

"Oh, pshaw," he waved it off, "like I was going to! It's too simple! And what about you, Miss Uses-Her-Wings-Every-Chance-She-Gets?"

"Ha! I was right!" Applejack gestured, "Even Discord knows you cheat using your wings! So if he can't use magic, you can't use your wings!"

"Fine! Why we don't stop talking and get on racing?!"

"Ready when you are!" Twilight shouted up to them.

"Ready!" they all said.

The alicorn princess raised her wing, "Ready… Get set…"

The racers each had a look of determination on their faces.

"GO!" she put down the wing and they started down the hill at fast speed.

"Weeee!" Pinkie squealed in delight.

Dash and AJ's sleds bumped at one point.

"Hey! You tried to knock me off!" Rainbow accused.

"No, I did not!" AJ retorted.

"Whoa!" Spike had to cover his eyes at the fast rate he was going.

So far, Discord was in the lead, "Oh, I'm going to win! As I always do."

"Go, Discord!" he could hear the sweet pegasus's voice call out and that made him more determined to win, _For her… _He leaned more forward and went faster. That helped him cross the finish line first.

He hovered off his sled, proclaiming, "I won!"

"You did it! I knew you could!" she flew up to him.

"But of course, my dear. I always win. You know that…"

They met each other's gaze until a voice cried out, "Incoming!" A pink blur slid on in, knocking him over.

Spike was next for landing next to them. Then, Rainbow and Applejack were in the middle of colliding with their sleds, but they were both knocked off and caused a rolling ball of snow that got bigger as it came down. It landed on top of Discord and he was covered in a deep blanket of snow.

"Discord!" Fluttershy shouted out and started unburying him.

"Oh, relax, Flutters." said Rainbow Dash as she brushed off the snow on her, "He'll just pop out as he always does. No need to dig him out."

It was dark, all around him… He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he felt a cold grasp around his body. He never had to feel cold before, but this time, he did feel it. _So dark… so very cold… I need to get out! _He blamed himself for letting this happen. Bad things always happened with this holiday. _It's happening, all over again…_ _I knew I shouldn't have come… but I couldn't disappoint her… Of course though, this means I'll never see her again… _He tried digging to find light, but he was so cold and freezing, he couldn't lift a claw or paw.

Suddenly, there was a tiny light above him. It got bigger by the second, and then he heard voices calling his name. Then finally, the light shined on his face and a voice said, "There he is!"

Hooves reached out for him and he grabbed on and was pulled out of the snow pile.

"Discord!" a sweet voice he recognized as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, are you okay?!"

"What happened in there?" Applejack questioned.

"Yes, darling. Do tell us," said Rarity, "When you didn't come out on your own… we feared the worst."

"I thought you were just playing with us," RD admitted, "but you were taking longer than I expected you to be."

"Oh, you're shaking… Oh, Discord, please tell us!" Fluttershy begged.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her away, "I have to go!" he moved away from them.

"But why?!" Pinkie yelled out, "We were having so much fun. It is Hearth's Warming Eve, after all!"

He turned his head back in hatred, "Yeah, well, I hate Hearth's Warming Eve! Bah humbug!" he snapped his fingers and started teleporting away.

Fluttershy flew as fast as she could to catch him, "Wait! Discord, your pre-" But he disappeared before she could finish, "…sent…"

_**AN: Just thought I'd get in all the cute fluffy holiday Fluttercord that's happening this season although this was already in progress before The Midnight Dance popped into my head all of a sudden. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"What a grouch!" Rainbow Dash said as they were walking in the castle, "How can anyone hate Hearth's Warming Eve? It's, like, the best time to get presents other than your birthday."

"You said it!" Pinkie got her in a tight hug.

"Pinkie…" Dash gasped, "…choking…"

"Well, girls, it's not like Discord got to enjoy those Hearth's Warming Eves while he was in stone, now could he?" Twilight made her point across.

"Yes… that is true…" agreed Rarity.

Both Pinkie and Rainbow had sudden guilt on their faces. Dash moved her hoof in a circle, looking down, "Yeah… I guess you're right…"

"But one thing still doesn't add up, Twi…" said AJ, "Why did Discord not get out of the pile when he had the power to do so? He was actin' mighty strange when we had managed to dug him out."

"Yes… I'm still not sure what happened there… it was almost as if he was afraid…" the princess pondered and then turned back to her pegasus friend, who loved to stay on the ground and had not said a word since Discord's departure, "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"Uh?" Fluttershy looked up in confusion as if she hadn't heard a word they said, "I'm sorry… I'm just… so worried about him…" She turned her head away and did a small sniffle.

"Hey, we'll figure this out…" Twilight wrapped her arm around her, "I promise…"

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"And… I think I know how we can!" she started off for another part of the castle, while the others just shrugged and followed her.

Twilight knocked on a door and the door opened to reveal Luna in sleepwear and a mask over her head.

"Twilight Sparkle, this had better be important. I must get my rest for my nightly duties."

"This won't take along, I swear, but we do need a favor…"

"Yes?"

Twilight recapped of the events that happened while they were playing with Discord and how he was upset, claiming he hated Hearth's Warming Eve.

"I see…" Luna said.

"And I- _we_ were wondering if you could go into his dreams and get to the truth of why he hates this holiday or what happened this morning. We want to help him, but I don't think he'll listen to us or share anything with us."

"Oh, please, Luna… Can you?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Discord hasn't had any nightmares, so there's not much I can do… but… seeing how you deeply care for his well-being, I will try to reach out to him…"

"Thank you…" Twilight said with relief, "We'll let you get back to sleep."

"Yes, for I will need all my strength and power to get inside the draconquus's head." she nodded and closed the door.

Fluttershy smiled, but suddenly felt a twitch in her nose and sneezed, "Ah-choo!"

"Gesundheit!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you…" but she sneezed again and sniffled.

"Fluttershy…" Rarity came over to her, "Are you sure you're alright…?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" but she wasn't sure if she was alright.

Rarity put a hoof over her head, "Why. you're positively burning up!"

"A fever?" asks AJ.

"Must be," said Twilight, "Fluttershy, you need to lie down."

"But I felt fine for the last couple of days…"

This got their attention and RD said in a skeptical tone, "What do you mean the last couple days?"

"Well, I… I was in my cottage when Angel rushed in to point out a family of birds that didn't make it south and were caught in their nest as a snow storm was picking up. I had to go help them. The storm was getting worse, but I managed to locate the nest thanks to Angel. Once I helped the birds inside, I decided to make sure no other birds were around. It took a while, but at least there weren't. I noticed I was sniffling, but that was it."

"And then today when we were playing in the snow…" Rarity pointed.

"You got worse!" Rainbow flew up in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry…"

Twilight shook her head, "You're just as bad as Discord: both of you refused to say anything to your friends when something is clearly wrong."

"I…" she started coughing and felt hot all over her body, "Oh…" she started wobbling. AJ and Rarity saw this and caught her before she fell.

"Rainbow! Get the doctor!" Twilight ordered.

"On it!" She flew off at the speed of light.

Moments later, they had her lying in a guest bedroom as the doctor was checking over her. Only Twilight was present during the examination while the others had to stay outside. Rainbow paced back and forth. Rarity was keeping Pinkie calm and Applejack was keeping Spike calm. Twilight emerged, but she had a sad look on her face.

"It's… ponyeumonia…"

They gasped; ponyeumonia was a very hard disease to fight off, especially when one spent hours in the cold.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Pinkie cried.

"What can we do…?" Rarity asked in despair.

"Nothing, I'm afraid to say… the doctor said he and his nurses will do everything they can as they monitor her…"

"So we just have to sit by and do nothing?!" Rainbow demanded.

"I'm with Dash on this. We can't just… just let our friend suffer like is…" Applejack had a tear in her eye.

"I know… I hate it as much as the rest of you, but we must pray for a miracle… She would say that if any of us had it instead. And because it's close to Hearth's Warming Eve… I hope that a miracle will show…"

They nodded in sadness and lowered their heads.

Discord was back in his own little world, but he wanted to be close to his thinking tree in the outlandish gardens he made. He had a barrier up so the falling snow wouldn't touch his property.

"Hearth's Warming Eve…" he muttered under his breath, "what a bunch of humbug…" he laid his head against the tree branch. "Why do they even need to celebrate it, anyway? It's about six boring ponies finding a new land. Big deal!" he crossed his arms, "And what is with all those trees and candies?! They have nothing to do with the story!" Then he looked over to the horizon as Celestia took down the sun. "Well, might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow is the day, but you won't know because you'll be sleeping through it and when you wake up the day after, it'll be all over!" He summoned a pillow and blanket and made himself comfortable in the tree. He drank a cup of warm chocolate milk and slowly, he fell asleep.

Events of this morning replayed in his mind, from him surprising both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as a talking snow-pony to skating with Fluttershy. Then there was the big race that he wanted to win for Fluttershy, which he did. He was about to hold on to her until darkness surrounded. He could not escape. He felt the cold once more. "No! No!" he shouted, "Fluttershy! Fluttershy, where are you?!" Suddenly, he saw a bright blue light shining above him.

Luna floated down to him, "I'm surprised. This the first time you ever had a nightmare… You're… afraid of the dark?"

"What? No! No, of course not!"

"There's more to it than that?"

He sighed, turning away from her, "Yes…"

"You're afraid of losing Fluttershy?"

"In a way, yes. She is my dearest friend and I can't lose her. That was the reason I came to see her the day before Hearth's Warming Eve. I didn't want her thinking I was rejecting her invitation, but I couldn't stay…"

"And why is that…?"

"What does it matter to you?" he said in defense.

"It matters to your friends… They're worried about you and want to understand your problem with this holiday."

"Well, you can tell them it's none of their business! It's my own deal, so they have nothing to do about it! Considering they can't do anything about it anyway, why should they bother?!"

"Maybe not, but if you would just tell them…"

"Never!"

"Alright… you have left me no choice…"

"You're leaving? Good! You know where the exit is, so, bye-bye!"

"Far from it. We're going to take a trip to your past…"

He griped in fear and threatened, pointing his claw at her, "Lulu, you wouldn't dare…"

Her horn glowed brighter, "Try me…" The darkness dissolved around them, with an intense light coming out of the horn. They found themselves in the middle of a checkered ground with cotton candy clouds above them in the sky. "Do you remember this place?"

He walked around slowly, "How could I forget…? I planned on remodeling Equestria this way as homage to this lost site…"

"And, does he… look familiar…?" Luna pointed to a small draconequus.

Discord stared with a gloomy face and his ears drooped, "Yes… Him, I know too well…"

"Because… that is you, isn't it…?" she looked back to him with sympathy.

He sighed, "Right again, Luna…" He was not in the mood to call her something else.

They watched on as the small and cute draconequus played with his magic. Discord was amazed by the way he had changed over the last eons. Before that, he had a fluffy white top, his horns hadn't grown in yet, and a cute furry body walking on all fours. He couldn't be any more than a two or three-year-old.

The little draconequus summoned up butterflies of assorted colors, then a pink butterfly landed on his nose and he giggled to that.

_Well, that certainly explains why Fluttershy has had a big impact on me… _he thought with a grin. But he frowned when he heard a voice so long ago…

"Discord!" a female draconequus came to him, "Time to go home!"

The young Discord giggled and floated to his mother. By then, his papa popped in.

"Here you go, son. Cotton candy from the clouds above!"

The draconequus child's eyes lit in wonder and took the cotton candy wholeheartedly.

Discord could not bear to watch the personal scene between him and his parents. Luna looked on with guilt, but she knew she had to make her point across or else Discord would never share anything with his friends, who wanted to so badly help him.

"Perhaps it'd be best we fast-forward to the part where it all began…" she stomped her hoof and before Discord knew it, the scene rapidly changed to him getting lost in a huge snowstorm and trying to look so hard for his parents.

"Mother! Mother!" the little one cried, "Father! Where are you?!" Tears ran down the small draconequus' face. When the storm had finally settled, he could see that he was all alone…


	3. Chapter 3

"Enough, Luna! Why torment me with these shadows of the past?!"

"Is it not because of this day that you hated Hearth's Warming Eve? And why you distasted ponies in the first place before turning over to accept friendship? Because it was the three pony tribes were selfishly arguing over who was the better tribe?"

"Mmm, maybe… Your point?"

"Discord, your friends want to celebrate this day with you. They have no idea that it causes pain and suffering for you. Surely, if you had told Fluttershy this…"

"She doesn't need to know… She has enough on her mind to worry about me… Not after I had done some stupid stuff, especially when I broke her heart when…" he couldn't finish.

But Luna got the point, "When Tirek returned?"

"Betrayal… Simple betrayal… I didn't know she felt that strongly about me… I admired her myself, but I never thought…" he cleared his throat so she wouldn't catch on.

Luna however, knew exactly what he was getting at. _He loves her… but is frightened to tell her… Maybe if I show how much she means to him and how much he means to her… it just might help him… _"Discord, if she has forgiven you along with all of them, why do feel you shouldn't get in too close?"

"I don't deserve it…"

"Don't deserve it? You gave the last key, did you not? Twilight's purpose would have not been fulfilled without your need for true friends." she stomped her hoof and an image appeared of Twilight in her old library pacing up and down, looking anxious and her hair was a mess. They heard her voice.

"Oh… why hasn't my time come? Celestia, Luna, and Cadence said it would, but it's been half a year and I still don't know what I'm supposed to do!" she screamed and crouched down in sorrow, "My life as a princess is nothing but what it is now! Doing nothing!" she stayed to the floor.

"So?" Discord retorted. "I'm sure that some pony else would have to learn a magic or friendship lesson. It didn't necessary had to be me! And let's not forget I was the one who caused them to give back the elements to begin with!"

"Ah… that is true… but why do you suppose that is…?"

He raised his eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"Think, without the return of the elements, the chest would have never appeared to Twilight and her friends. The keys and the lessons would have never existed. Rarity would have stayed ungenerous to her friends; thus, they would have drifted apart… Rainbow Dash would have remained disloyal to her friends and been with the Wonderbolts after all just to fill her dreams and abandon the friends in need… Pinkie Pie would have not gotten over her own pride and her friends would not stay friends with her… Fluttershy would hurt the Breezies instead and her friends would blame her for her ignorance…"

"They wouldn't!"

She continued, "Applejack would have kept lying and her friends would not have known if she was telling the truth or not and could not feel to be friends with her. And as for Twilight… you saw that picture. Would she be better off without you or your key? Without Tirek to trick you, she couldn't choose her friends over the magic she carried. Speaking of which, what would happen if you didn't get out of your stone prison the second time…" She stomped again, showing moving pictures, "Tia didn't show compassion, thus, not leaving the elements with Twilight for a reason… Twilight would not have been given Star Swirl's last spell books, resulting in Twilight never earning her wings… the tree of harmony would have been dying with no way for the elements to return… Tirek would have risen to power eventually and with no chest full of powerful magic… The magic of friendship lost forever and all of Equestria…"

Discord slumped in amazement.

"And do you know how much you have changed a young mare's life?" she stomped, having clips appear of the day he was reformed to the day Fluttershy defended him from being turned to stone again. Next, a clip showed where he had given the animals the power of speech as a gift to her. Then, he saw her writing the letters to him; she looked very happy to be writing them. The events then showed the CMC and Fluttershy through time travel with Discord showing different animals from the past. Then, he and Luna saw his and Fluttershy's tea parties, happily chatting away.

"I don't get it." he said.

"The mare was shy by nature and had no one to talk to, and her friends don't count as much… They have their own duties and things to do. She can't really say much to them, but with you… she can… Even since you've been with her, she is more outspoken than she has ever been in her life. But if you had not sent to be reformed by her…" the picture showed a yellow pegasus going around her yard and tending the animals.

_Nothing seems to have changed… _he thought.

But when a random pony came up to her and said hello, Fluttershy gave out a squeak of terror, rushed back into the cottage, and barred all the doors and windows. She was panicking in fear.

"Without your constant visits of popping in and out, she wouldn't feel safe around any pony sneaking up on her still. You helped her get over that fear… Now she may roam around and talk to any pony she likes… She's far more outgoing now than she was before she knew you…"

"I… I did that? Really?"

"You did."

This actually made him feel warm inside, but then he made a frown and asked, "But… she would probably forget about me and move on… she find some nice handsome young stallion who would love her unconditionally…" he said with a sigh.

"Wrong again, Discord…" She had another picture of Fluttershy going around town, looking sad and depressed. Everywhere she turned, colts would ask her on a date, but it was always the same answer with her: no.

This intrigued Discord and he asked, "Is this where I wouldn't be in her life?"

"It is where you are in her life every day… She cannot let a stallion into her heart because she refuses for them to be in her heart, not when some pony or some draconequus already has a place in her heart…"

"Luna, are you pulling my leg?!" he showed his goat leg.

"I do not pull. She is sad because she wants a special some pony, but you've not made the first move."

"But… but I thought… I thought she wouldn't want me…"

"Then you must tell her, before it's too late…"

"What do you mean…too late?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't want to alarm you, but…" she stomped and they moved to another picture.

He saw his friends outside a room looking upset.

Pinkie cried out, "Oh, Fluttershy!" she bawled away.

This concerned him what Pinkie just said.

"She… she's going to be alright, Pinkie dear…" Rarity comforted her, but she had an unsure look.

"The doctors are doing everything they can!" pointed AJ.

"But…" Rainbow paced, "What if it's not enough?" she had tear-filled eyes.

Discord had a pang in his heart, _Rainbow Dash? Crying? Okay! What is going on here?! What's happened to Fluttershy?!_

Twilight was in a corner with Spike and embraced him in comfort, both looking just upset as the others.

A doctor came out, "Princess Twilight?"

"Yes?" Twilight sat up.

"I'm… I'm sorry… but we did everything we could…"

"NO!" Rainbow and Pinkie screamed.

Rarity and Apple Jack started sobbing, including Spike.

Twilight was stunned and kneeled to the floor in sorrow, crying, "Oh, Fluttershy… Fluttershy…"

Discord felt his heart shattering into a million pieces and he cried out, "Luna! It isn't true! Tell me it isn't true!"

"This is what will happen if nothing stops the ponyeumonia."

"Ponyeumonia?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he demanded with fire in his eyes.

"Because you had to understand your worth and the reason you don't like the holiday… And how much you mean to her and how much she means to you… and what does she mean to you, Discord?"

"Everything." he blurted out, "She is the friend who set me straight… That there was more to life than chaos… I'd be lost without her… and that is exactly what I'll be if I don't save her! How much time do I have left?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, considering you took longer than I thought it would. Now go!"

The scene began to fade around them and Discord opened his eyes. With a determined look, he pushed off the covers and took off at the speed of Rainbow Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

He made it to the room she was staying in. She was lying in bed, looking weak and frail. Her coat was a pale yellow, not the bright yellow he was used to seeing as if she was glowing with such warmth that came from the sun.

"Oh, Fluttershy…" he kneeled in distress, "If I had just been with you this entire time, you would be well and not… like this… There's something you need to know, my sweet Fluttershy…" he took hold her and started moving his claw from her hair to her face while performing a spell. "Every day for the rest of my miserable, immortal life, I will always regret the day that I betrayed you. Since then, I was afraid of losing you… forever… But I won't let that happen. I refuse for it to happen… This is my gift to you… so may you live to see your friends and those you care about. I'm not sure if I am your friend or if I'm something more to you, but I hope that I am… I want you to be happy and healthy. That's all that matters to me…" He stopped the spell and hoped that he wasn't too late to cure her.

For a brief minute, nothing seemed to be happening, but then Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open!

"Discord?" she lifted her hoof to touch him and make sure he wasn't an illusion.

He smiled down to her, taking her hoof, "Yes… I'm here… and you're here too…" Then, by using his magic, he made the door swing wide open so their friends could see.

"Fluttershy!" they all cheered and rushed to her side, chatting about how happy they were to see she was alright.

"Discord…" Twilight went to him with tear-filled eyes, "Thank you… Thank you so much."

Shortly after, they were all thanking him, even Rainbow, who gave him a hug!

"Oh, stop it, what else could I do? Fluttershy means everything to me just as much she means to you. But I would do the same for each and every one of you, my friends. Which is why I'm about to tell you the tale of a lonely and broken draconequus…"

They listened on with anticipation, hearing every detail that Discord had to tell. Once he finished his story, Fluttershy looked on with tears and was about to get up to comfort him.

"Discord…" but he quickly made her lay down.

"Oh, no you don't, missy. My magic may have cured you, but you've got to rest for a bit to recover fully. You're staying in that bed."

"I can't believe about to say this," said Twilight, "but listen to Doctor Discord." She nudged him playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha, Princess."

The others had to giggle.

Fluttershy giggled, too, "I guess it's only fair, since you were sick and I had make you listen to me on what was best to cure you."

"There you go! Now we're even, so every pony, out-out!" he started scooting them out.

"Hey!" Rainbow said.

"Fluttershy needs to rest up if she ever going to be able to perform tonight. Come back in three hours!" he shut the door behind them and turned back to face her.

"Discord? Did you mean that? That I could perform in the play?"

"Yes, I did, and I'll be right in the front row watching you…" Catching himself, he quickly said, "All of you! That's what I mean, all of you." He sat on the side of the bed.

There was a bit of silence between the two of them until she softly spoke.

"You know, I think I feel a bit cold in this room…"

"Oh, would you like me to turn up the temperature?" He had his fingers at the ready, "Or get an extra blanket?"

She looked away shyly, "Some… someone with warm fur would do…" she made sure her mane was hiding her blush.

Discord smirked at the sight. He could see she was doing a horrible job of hiding those red cheeks, "My, you're right. It is chilly in here." he mocked a shiver, "Better get under the blankets, if that's alright with you…?"

"Oh! It is!" She caught herself, still blushing, "That is, if you really want to…"

He did a chuckle and popped next to her, putting an arm around her, "Feeling warmer now?"

"Yes." she answered, laying her head to his chest and feeling the same warm fuzzy fur as before. He put his head on top of her's, still being able to smell that sweet smell from her hair.

All was peaceful and relaxing, but Discord still had something on his mind: were all the things Luna said real? Did Fluttershy care more for him than being a friend? He wasn't sure how to approach it; he had never done this before… Heck, he was still learning about friendship, let alone this new type of emotion, the thing that Princess Cadence was in charge of: love.

"Is everything alright?" she looked up to him with those beautiful teal eyes he couldn't resist except when she did that stare of hers.

"Oh, yes, I just… was thinking… You're aware of sending Luna to me, right?"

"Uh-huh."

He rubbed his neck, "Well, um, she may have pointed out some hints of what our relationship could be…"

She swiftly put her head down and whispered, "…could be more then friends?"

"Luna suggested it, not me! I just…" he couldn't say.

"Do… do you want to?" she slowly raised her head.

"Well, um, that depends. What are your feelings on it?"

Without saying a word, she leaned over the bed. He thought with despair, _So I guess that's a no…_

But she came back up holding a small box giftedly wrapped. He looked at in confusion.

"I wanted to give it to you before you left… but when everything happened with the race, I… couldn't. So, here it is: your first Hearth's Warming Eve present…"

"For… for me?" he said in near-tears while taking it, "I… I never had a present before…"

"Go on, then. Open it. I really want to see what you think…"

He carefully opened it. When the lid came off, he saw an ornament of two bronze figures of them in the shape of a heart. He was speechless at first, and then looked down at the pegasus who gave it to him, "Fluttershy… does that… does this mean you do want to be more than friends?"

She beamed at him, "I do…"

"But why? Don't get me wrong, I'm positively thrilled by this news. It's just…why me? Especially when there are several-and I do mean several-good-looking stallions that could use a girl like you."

"I could never love them the way… I love you…" her eyes gleamed at him, "I've always loved you…"

His jaw dropped, "That's 'I've always loved you' since after Tirek, right?"

"Actually… I thought about that… then I realized something: why was I so heartbroken to your betrayal? Because you were right at that point: I should have seen it coming… We've only written to each other, and I took care of you while you sick. We also had tea every once and awhile… but that's it… you visited and gave me unexpected gifts, but had we been stronger friends, then maybe you wouldn't have considered…" she stopped herself from going any further.

"…have considered his offer…" he finished for her in a low, sad tone, "You're right; maybe if we had been, then I would have never…"

She put a hoof on his paw, "But it doesn't matter anymore; it's over. We've put that behind us. As I was saying, I've always loved you… since well… maybe when we first met."

He gave a stifled laugh, "Yeah, right…"

"Granted it wasn't really love at first sight, since you were…"

"… a big dumb meanie?"

"That's putting it mildly…" she went pink, remembering those were her very words, "but anyway, looking back, I admired how you were just trying to… pressure me to be unkind before resorting to magic. Then when we put you back in the stone prison, I heard your cries and felt guilty for what we had to do… I guess after I was tasked to reform you, it gave me comfort that you were out and that's why I wanted to befriend you and have the space to be yourself… So you could be good and have freedom… but I guess it wasn't enough…" she sighed sadly.

"Oh, Flutter… Oh, Fluttershy, I really was an idiot! You did give me that freedom, but I was still thinking like I was enchained!"

"Of course you were! You still couldn't use your powers to full use!"

"I mean, I was out and not stuck in a stony place again. I should have thought more clearly and been thankful for what you did."

"The point is… That I came to love you… your sweetness, your antics, your fun-loving nature… those are your best qualities that make me love you all the more."

He did a small chuckle and touched her chin, having them looking straight into each other's eyes, "You know, I think I've loved you since the first day we met. You… really had me perplexed. I didn't know how you did it with all that innocence, but for the first time in my life, some pony had gotten the best of me and I'm not talking about the times I was turned to stone. I mean that someone would face up to me and manage to get under my skin. Not only that, but twice you did it! I thought it was just an annoyance, but really, it was just you making your way into my icy heart and thawing it. The times we've spent later on, I loved every bit of it and the letters we've written to each other. But then… came Tirek… At first, I was going to recapture him for you…"

"You were…?"

"Yes, it was mostly to please and impress you, proving I had turned over a new leaf. And maybe… you'd see me in a different light… but… it didn't turn out that way… I am always going to regret that moment, Fluttershy, and nothing you say is going to change that."

"I understand, but you must know that we did forgive you…"

"I know… Luna proved to me that I'm just as connected to the Elements as all of you are. I was the last key bearer and I helped Twilight find her purpose. I thought I wasn't meant to have friends, but it turns out that the ponies that we meet, the ones that become your friends, I now see I, too, can have a purpose in life… You, our friends, are all that matters to me now. And I will never lose sight of that, ever again."

She beamed at him and ended up kissing his cheek. He blushed, but he was touched all the same. Then, with a mischievous smirk, he used his tail to do the snapping and above them appeared mistletoe. She saw the plant and was now blushing, too.

"If we're going to kiss, we might as well do it the traditional way…"

She did a small giggle as they looked straight into the other's eyes. Slowly leaning forward, they had that first kiss…


	5. Chapter 5

"…and named their new land…"

"Equestria!"

There were cheers as the streamers popped out and the bells started ringing, having every pony, even a draconequus, in the audience singing.

"_Oh, the fire of friendship lives in our hearts… As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart… Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few… Laughter and singing will see us through… Will see us though… We are a circle of pony friends… A circle of friends, we'll be 'til the very end!"_

Backstage was crowded as the girls got out of their costumes.

"Best Hearth's Warming Eve ever!" Pinkie bounced around.

"I must say, this has been one miraculous holiday this year." said Rarity.

"It sure was…" Twilight went up to Fluttershy to put a hoof around her. The others followed suit as they embraced her.

"Hey, where's Discord?" Rainbow noticed, "He should be in this too, you know."

Just then, the very draconequus popped in and was giving them all a huge hug, "Why, all you had to do was ask!"

While the rest of the gang was gagging by his tight squeeze, Fluttershy found herself blushing by how close he was to her.

When he finally let them go, Fluttershy mentioned, "Oh, I hope it wasn't too upsetting for you…"

"Surprisingly, it never occurred to me that all I did throughout the play was focus on you…" He told it straight to her, "And I am so proud of you! You conquered the stage like it was no big deal!"

"It did feel good, but it helped knowing you were out there watching and the girls being by my side."

He held his arms out and they hugged for the longest time before he moved away to take out a small gifted box.

"What's this?"

"Well, I would think you of all ponies would know a present when you see one." he did a chuckle.

"I know that, just… I thought curing me was your gift?"

"It was, but I wanted to give you something you can hold. Go on."

She slowly took it and unwrapped it to see a snow-globe, but there was nothing in the middle. She looked at him with confusion, but she could see he was smirking.

"You have to shake it." he instructed.

She did as he said, and then, in a swirling of snow, she could see moving figures of her and Discord playing in the snow, from building a snow-pony to making snow angels, ice skating, throwing snow balls, and having all kinds of winter fun, just him and her… She was nearly crying with tears of joy and had to cry in his fur.

"You… you don't like it?"

"No! No… it's a beautiful present, one I'll cherish forever… but it would be better if we did them in real life…"

He could only laugh and stroked her mane, "Actually, this is part one of your present…"

She look at him with wide eyes, "There's more?"

"Of course, you honestly thought I would get you no more than one thing?"

"Well, what is this next part, then?"

"I'm so glad you asked. It's for you and all of our friends…"

"Really?!"

"Yes! You go get them and I'll meet you by the front doors."

"What?"

"Trust me on this one."

"I do, it's just strange you would want us to go outside."

"Darling, everything with me is strange, you know that, but I can promise you won't be disappointed. None of you will be."

"Alright…" she started to go, but then pulled a fast one by kissing his cheek and flew out before he had the chance to catch her.

A few minutes later, the Mane Six and Spike were making their way to the doors.

Pinkie jumped up and down, being very excited, "Ooh! What do you think he's going to give us?!"

"Better be something good." stated RD.

"Whatever it is, he's bound to surprise us." said Twilight.

"He is, after all, full of surprises himself." pointed Rarity.

"No kidding. Who would have ever thought he had a deep secret of a bad childhood involving this holiday?" AJ gestured.

"It's so sad, but at least I'm glad we finally had gotten through to him and because of that, we had managed to save Fluttershy." Twilight beamed.

"If anything, you saved me, too…" said a deep voice.

They turned around to see him and he went in front of them to put a hand on the door.

He continued, "By being more open about myself, I can gain more trust from the friends I've made. But yes, by helping me, we helped another to make sure she stayed with us for another day…" he found himself staring at Fluttershy as she did, too.

Twilight cleared her throat to bring them back.

"Right, your present." he pushed and opened the doors.

The gang gasped as they saw before them a red sleigh and four reindeer hooked on to it. They moved towards it and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight were starting to pet the reindeer as Rarity, Rainbow, Spike, and Pinkie started getting into the sleigh. Discord himself got in the front, taking hold the reins while saying, "Ho-ho!" The other three managed to get in and joined them. Discord had Fluttershy sitting in the front with him.

"And check out the nifty features I putted in! We got a hot cocoa maker and a cookie dispenser!" he pushed a button and a gingerbread came out. Pinkie Pie immediately seized it.

"So is this thing supposed to move?" Rainbow questioned.

He smirked and turned back to face her, "Oh, it does more than move… Hang on tight."

"Hang… on tight?" Twilight had her brow up.

"You'll see…" he gave the command to the reindeer and they started moving. They gradually sped up.

"Uh, Discord… we're going awfully fast, aren't we?" Fluttershy said in concern.

"Yeah, don't you think we might slow down?" Spike pointed out.

But the reindeer just kept on running.

"Discord, this is serious. We could hurt some pony!" Twilight declared.

"Not to worry! We won't be near any pony!"

"Then what do you think you're _doing?!" _she shouted the last part as she sudden felt a jolt and looked down to see they were taking off!

The others expressions were just as jaw-dropping to see the sleigh being lifted into the air like this. Even the Canterlot ponies were shocked to see a flying sleigh above their heads.

On the castle watchtower as Luna was raising her moon, she, too, saw the sleigh and who was all in it. She could only smile, knowing she had fulfilled her mission the previous night and was pleased to know she got to help a friend in need.

Once they were out of Canterlot's view, the group felt relaxed as they watched from a pegasus' eye view. They saw lights from distant towns across Equestria. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but is just totally awesome!" RD proclaimed.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous!"

"Wow…" Spike breathed.

"Yeah… wow…" AJ agreed in a dumbfounded manner.

"I'll say it again: best Hearth's Warming Eve ever!" Pinkie waved her hooves in the air.

"I got to say, Discord: you really know how to give a present." Twilight complimented.

"He does, doesn't he?" Fluttershy looked up to him, smiling.

He returned that smile as he kept on driving, then turned back to ask, "Shall I offer you ladies a ride home?"

"If you don't mind, but could you go back to Canterlot?" Twilight asked, "My brother and Cadence are going to visit my parents tomorrow morning and since Spike and I were in the pageant, we were going stay there for the night to go see them."

"But you can drop me off back in Pony-Ville," said Applejack, "I need to finish wrapping my presents to my family before tomorrow."

"Me, too." said Rarity, "My family always celebrate the next day with a dinner."

"The Cakes and I have a party to host for any Pony-Ville residents who don't have any family to go celebrate with."

"What about you, Miss Dash?"

"If it's not too much trouble, think you can drop me off in Cloudsdale? As long as we're close, I want to surprise my dad."

"Just let me get this straight: I need to drop off the princess and dragon in Canterlot, Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale, and the other three in Pony-Ville?"

The girls did random agreements.

"Alright, here we go!" he signaled the reindeer to turn back.

In the next few moments, the group members were dropped off one by one and each goodbye took a while as they wished each other a Happy Hearth's Warming Eve and hugged before a member would go. When Pinkie Pie was the last one, it was just Fluttershy and Discord.

"So… I take it you want to head back to the cottage?"

"Yes, but… not right now. I rather just stay up here with you…"

"But what about your critters?"

"Oh, most of them are hibernating anyway, so it gets pretty lonely. Even Angel sleeps longer in the winter, so there's really no one there…" Then, an idea occurred to her, "Would you like to spend tomorrow with me?"

"Really?"

"Well… I don't have any family coming over to visit me and you heard the girls: they wouldn't be able to visit me either, but if you not too busy…"

"Too busy? Sweetheart, my plan was just to sleep though the whole thing! But I'm happy that's changed, so of course I'd be honored to spend tomorrow with you!"

She wrapped her hooves around him and tightly embraced him. When he landed the sleigh in front of the snow-covered cottage, she was getting off when she noticed he was staying in.

"Aren't you coming?"

"But I thought…?"

"It's too cold to be going anywhere else and I got a fire going. Wouldn't you rather warm up first?"

He could only smile at her as he released the reindeer, giving them carrots before he followed her into the house.

The fire was ablaze as a pony was wrapped around in a draconequus' tail.

"You know something, Fluttershy?"

"What, Discord?"

"I think I'm going to like this holiday."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, only for him to move her chin to kiss him on the lips.

What started as a bad local holiday turned into something more joyous, giving him a good reason to celebrate after all…

_**AN: And there you have it, something short, sweet, and simple. While I do wish this was longer but that's how it was. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, everypony!**_


End file.
